


Can you give me a hand?

by actualbabe



Category: New Girl
Genre: Daydreaming, F/M, Fantasy, PWP, Smut, them hands tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualbabe/pseuds/actualbabe
Summary: Nick has nice hands. It’s kinda weird. Because of all the things for her to think are hot on a guy, she’s never had hands be one before.





	Can you give me a hand?

**Author's Note:**

> a early christmas gift for [jakeyjohnson](http://jakeyjohnson.tumblr.com/) (blame her not me)

It’s all Big Bob’s fault. 

Nick is working a double shift tonight, and Big Bob bet him $50 that he wouldn’t be able to come up with his own cocktail by the time they close, one that was good enough to be added to the regular drink menu. So Nick’s spent nearly all night trying to perfect  _ The Miller _ and because he needs to keep his head clear to actually remember the recipe he’s making up, he’s resorted to using Jess as his taste subject. Unfortunately, Nick has yet to grasp the concept that sometimes less is more, and that increasing the alcohol content won’t necessarily make his strange concoctions taste better. 

Jess drinks one boozy drink after another, all of which are pretty terrible. By the fifth failed cocktail she’s easily past tipsy and is well on her way to drunk. There’s a warmth pooling in her fingertips and her cheeks are tight from smiling so much because everything is suddenly ten times funnier to her. Nick seems particularly amused by her progression into drunkenness and keeps egging her on by mixing the drinks even stronger and telling her dumb stories about the gang from before she moved into the loft. 

"You're ridiculous when you're drunk,” he teases her with a crooked grin. "All giggly and blushy."

"I am not!" Jess says, blushing and giggling because she can't help it, she's drunk. Nick just laughs at her and gives her hand a gentle tap before going to take drink orders from a few guys on the other end of the bar.

Jess’ eyes follow him as he leaves, shoving his shirt sleeves up before addressing the two men standing at the bar. He nods as he takes their order and pulls out a cocktail shaker. She watches as he makes the drinks, mesmerized by the way his motions are so practiced that they’re almost effortless. The way he can make small talk while he works and how he barely has to look down as he measures out the ingredients. His actions are sure and steady and Jess finds herself staring at the grip of his hands on the glass bottles and the flex of the muscles in his arms when he shakes up the cocktail. He finishes the drinks and grabs a towel to wipe down the bar, and Jess watches the twist of his wrists as he wrings out the rag before throwing it over his shoulder. 

Nick has nice hands. It’s kinda weird. Because of all the things for her to think are hot on a guy, she’s never had hands be one before. But he does. They’re big, bigger than what she thinks most guys have, and it’s especially noticeable when he presses his palms against the bartop and spreads his long fingers out on the surface. Nick’s not a huge guy, but he still makes Jess feel small sometimes. Like when her grabs onto her arm and his hand can wrap all the way around the width of her wrist, or the way she has to look up a little bit at him when they’re standing close together.

She takes another long drink of her cocktail, only wincing slightly at the sour burn of it. If Nick’s hands are bigger than average, well she can’t help but wonder what  _ else _ is. And then there’s the question of whether he knows how to use those long fingers of his. If he knows where to squeeze and rub and tease and slide against. Jess finds herself suddenly very interested in finding the answer out for herself. Nick rubs his hand over his mouth, and Jess can’t help but imagine the same action in a different context: after he’s gotten her off with his mouth and those skilled fingers.

God she wants those hands. Wants them caressing her waist, resting on the small of her back, tracing the line of her neck, tangling the locks of her hair. She wants those strong arms holding her steady as he kisses the living daylights out of her, his big hands guiding her wherever he wants when her knees give out and she goes pliant in his arms. She wants his rough hands underneath the itchy lace of her bra, cupping the soft flesh while the pads of his thumbs tease her nipples. 

She wants those long fingers gripping her hips tight enough to leave a mark that lasts until the next day. She wants his blunt fingertips to draw slow circles on that patch of oversensitive skin in the dip of her pelvis. The spot that sets her whole body on fire, that makes her so turned on that she can barely think, every muscle tight and straining for his hands to slide down a little lower and bring her over the edge.

She wants those hands to slip under the flimsy fabric of her underwear and slide them off, his touch light as he travels down the length of her legs. She wants to feel the barely-there brush of his hands as they trace the bump of her ankles and the curve of her calves and the dip of her knees and the smooth skin of her inner thighs. Wants to feel him stroking the sensitive skin of the apex of her thighs until she’s begging him to quit teasing her already. She wants to kiss the smirk off his face as he finally slides those fingers in and-

“Jess?”

Nick’s voice snatches her out of her fantasy, and Jess remembers that she’s at the bar and not the protagonist of some harlequin romance novel. Her elbow slips on the surface of the bar, and the sudden displacement makes her chin fall off from where she was using her palm to support the weight of her head. It jolts her awake even more, and she can feel her cheeks reddening at being caught staring for too long.

“You all right?” Nick asks, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. 

Jess nods, still feeling a little dazed. She squirms in her seat on the barstool, crossing her legs to press her thighs tight together. She sucks her lower lip between her teeth and bites down, so that way she doesn’t accidentally spill all of her drunken, twirly secrets. 

Nick frowns and looks her up and down like he’s trying to figure out if she’s lying. Then he sighs and switches out her mixed drink for a glass of water. “If you say so, Jess.”

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on [tumblr](http://actualbabe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
